


Training Day

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Dean Winchester and Donna Hanscum [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Dean and Donna work out.





	Training Day

 

“I didn’t drive all the way to Kansas to work out.” Donna made a face at Dean. She didn’t want to get out of bed and exert energy. She’d rather stay right where she was, maybe exert some energy in the bedroom..

“Oh, really?” Dean smirked.

Donna threw the pillow on the bed at him, hitting him square in the chest. “You know what I mean,” she giggled, rolling her eyes as she reluctantly tugged the tank top over her head.. “I didn’t drive all the way to Kansas for this kind of workout. Can’t we stay here, cuddle, watch Netflix, eat some of those cookies I brought? I don’t know, workout in here?”

“Those cookies you brought are the reason I need to work out,” Dean chuckled, patting his stomach.  “And there’s plenty of time for that kind of workout later. Come on.” He held his hand out to Donna, smiling.

She took it and let him lead her through the maze of a bunker. She still got lost if left to wander on her own, something she’d only done once or twice. She preferred to let Dean lead the way. They twisted and turned through hallway after hallway, past Sam in the library, down two flights of stairs, finally stopping in front of a half open door. Dean pushed it open and led her into a room that was set up like a gym; mats on the floor, punching bag in the corner, weights and ropes scattered around the room.

“Alright, we’re going to start with a few self-defense moves.” Dean bounced on his toes, shaking his hands at his sides.

Donna’s eyes narrowed, immediately suspicious. “I thought we were working out,” she muttered.

“I just thought I’d show you a few things,” he shrugged.

"Dean, you don't have to show me anything." She rolled her eyes, hard enough that it hurt.

"Yes, I do,” Dean insisted. “I need my baby to be safe."

"Then put a freaking salt line around your car, if 'Baby' needs protection. I’m good.” She turned to go, not sure she’d be able to find her way back to his room, but willing to try.

“Donna, wait!” Dean yelled.

She stopped, hands on her hips, glaring at the man she loved, the one who insisted on protecting her, even when she didn’t need it. She wasn’t sure if she should be flattered or pissed.

“What?” she sighed.

“Just humor me, okay?” he asked. “For a few minutes, anyway.”

“Fine.” Donna pulled her long blonde hair into a high ponytail as she crossed the room to the mat in the corner. She stopped in the middle, turned and faced Dean. “Alright, let’s go.”

Dean inched closer, eyeing her up and down. She kept her eyes on him, watching him as he circled her. He was smiling, that smile that had her relaxing, her heart rate slowing, her fear dissipating. He’d go easy on her.

He lunged, coming at her from the left, when seconds ago he’d been on the right, at least she’d thought that was where he’d been. His arms circled her waist, and then she was on her ass, the air rushing out of her as she hit the floor, a loud ‘oof’ coming from her.

Dean bounded to his feet, his hand outstretched. She took it and let him pull her upright. She rubbed a hand over her ass, wincing. So much for going easy on her.

“Again,” she ordered, dropping back a step, hands raised.

He raised an eyebrow, but he did as he instructed, circling her again, slower this time, that damn cocky grin on his face. Donna wanted to wipe it off. She had no more illusions that Dean would go easy on her, not after that. He did know what she was capable of, knew that she was far stronger than she looked. He would try to catch her off-guard, surprise her again. She wasn’t about to let that happen this time. 

Donna expected him to tackle her again, come at her and knock her on her ass. Instead, his arm came up and he swung, his fist flying at her face. She didn’t think, her arm coming up to block the blow, smacking his arm, pushing it away. He spun, dancing nimbly on his feet, this time aiming for her kidney with his left hand. She sidestepped him, spinning to her left, her leg coming up, connecting with his knee. Dean stumbled backwards a few steps, first shock, then a smile, moving across his face.

“That’s my girl,” Dean smirked. He shifted, falling back on his leg, redistributing his weight. He shot forward, reaching for her, but she moved, darting to his right, just out of his reach. He stumbled, falling to his knees. She spun on her heel, launching herself at Dean before he could stand up and reorient himself. She jumped on his back, her legs going around his waist, one arm around his neck, her hand holding her wrist, putting him in a chokehold.

Dean fell forward, one hand on the mat, the other on her forearm. He twisted, trying to throw her off, but Donna was determined to hold on, to win this one. She tightened her hold on the green-eyed hunter until he was pounding his fist on the ground.

“I give,” he gasped.

Donna released him, rolling to her back, Dean beside her on his hands and knees, sucking in huge lungfuls of air. He crawled toward her, settling his weight over her, pressing her into the mat. He pushed a few loose tendrils of hair off of her face before kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her fingers skittering up his back, beneath his t-shirt. 

He sighed, one hand sliding under her, lifting her until she could feel the hard line of his erection pressed against her. He planted his knee and rocked forward, a low growl rumbling through his chest as the kiss deepened.

“That was hot,” he breathed.

“Me kicking your ass turns you on?” Donna gaped. “Okay, cowboy.” She bit her lip, holding back a giggle.

“No, you being a badass turns me on,” he chuckled. He pushed her tank top up, his lips drifting up and down her stomach, kissing and nibbling until she was squirming beneath him. She wrapped her hands around his head and forced him to look at her.

“You better quit teasing, Winchester, or I’m gonna walk out of here and find that box of cookies,” she grumbled. 

Dean fell over her, cutting off anymore words with a deep, scorching kiss. He pulled her tank off, then her sports bra, his head dropping to take her breast in his mouth, his lips wrapping around the nipple, lavishing her with attention. Her back arched, her fingers twisting in his shirt, pulling him closer. She was panting, moaning, her nerves lit up with need.

Dean’s fingers slid down her stomach, beneath the edge of her yoga pants, dancing over her, slipping through her slick folds.

“God, you’re so wet,” he groaned, slipping two fingers inside of her.

“Dean,” Donna gasped, rocking her hips up and into his hand.

He held her close, flush against his body, his lips on her neck, sucking, biting, his fingers twisting and thrusting, scissoring her open. Every touch was igniting a fire under her skin, her body screaming for Dean. She needed him, wanted him, couldn’t wait much longer.

Donna pushed a hand between their bodies, beneath Dean’s sweats, palming him, a tremor racing through her as the heavy weight of his cock fell into her hand. She wrapped her fingers around him, squeezing gently before sliding her hand along the shaft, her thumb stroking the tip, again and again until Dean was bucking his hips and groaning.

He rolled her to her back, yanked her yoga pants down while she kicked off her shoes, then he pushed open her legs, and settled over her, sinking into her wet heat with a growl. He started slow, moving with a practiced ease, his hands moving over her body, his mouth on hers, taking his time, savoring every moment, pushing her closer and closer to her release. 

She grabbed Dean’s ass, her hips rising to meet his, her legs wrapped around his thighs. She pressed her lips against his ear.

“Harder, handsome,” she breathed. “You ain’t gonna break me.”

Dean moaned, his head falling to her shoulder. He took a deep breath, placed a hand on other side of her head, and slowly withdrew his cock from her body. She shuddered, desire racing through her as Dean held himself inside of her, not moving, not breathing, Donna trembling around him. He slammed forward with a deep grunt, a startled squeak coming from her as he buried himself deep inside her. 

“Oh, yes,” she moaned, her nails digging into the flesh of his ass, urging him to move.

He didn’t disappoint, pounding into her repeatedly, until she was screaming out her pleasure, the sound echoing off of the thick brick walls. The orgasm rocketed through her, every muscle tensing as she came, her eyes rolling back in her head, her ears ringing, completely consumed with the intensity of the sensations assaulting her.

Dean slammed into her several more times, one arm sliding beneath her to lift her closer, groaning as he climaxed. He dropped his head, kissing her tenderly before he rolled off of her, his hand splayed over her stomach. He nuzzled her neck, nibbling the sensitive skin beneath her ear until she was giggling and trying to roll away from him.

“Come here,” he chuckled, pulling her closer and throwing a leg over her, holding her in place. He kissed her again, kissed her until Donna thought she’d spontaneously combust.

She smiled at him when he finally released her, her hand cupping his cheek. “See, now that’s the kind of workout I’m talking about.”

Dean laughed, throwing back his head, his whole body shaking. He grabbed her clothes and handed them to her. She barely had them back on before he was tackling her to the floor, her arms pinned above her head in his iron tight grip.

“You’re a badass, you know that right?” he murmured against her lips.

“Yeah,” she breathed. “Takes one to know one.”

 


End file.
